


Google have all the answers, if not? Ask porn.

by Albme94



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Balls ok?, Cock & Ball Torture, Cute, Funny, Gay, Google - Freeform, Kicked in the balls, Kinda??? In a way???, Licking, Licking dick, M/M, Or how do i write it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tater tods, Teasing, Touching balls, alien stuff, dick sucking, fluffy ish, googling, licking balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Eddie got kicked hard in the balls by a teenager he interviewed and said something along the lines of 'you kids with your memes' . The teenager of course didn't approve of that and as he kicked him, with the tip of his shoe, he shouted "YEET". Then ran away, Venom came out but Eddie convinced him that kids are kids and to not eat the kid.Venom doesn't understand the pain and why Eddie won't let him fix it.//Teeth right now are your enemy. Its the balls enemy.//





	Google have all the answers, if not? Ask porn.

 

They get back to the apartment,

Eddie runs to the bathroom to throw up, after he's done he gets a bag of frozen tater tods to put between his legs.

 

He pass out, but wakes up to Venom licking his face.

Like a keyboard smash he backs off " _don't_ do that"

 

Eddie sighs " _alright_ so, we gotta talk about the rules of _where_ you cannot touch or help..."

Venom looks at him, waiting.

"The balls, the butt--"

 

**THE BUTT IS APART OF YOUR BODY, IF I CANT TOUCH IT, I CANT CONTROL IT AND SO IT WILL BE STICKING OUT IN BATTLES**

Eddie looks dumbly at him, furrows his eyebrows, bites his lip.

"I mean, the, _Uh_ , _anal_ area..."

Eddie sighs, what even is his life?

"And then, _naturally_ , the dick. Don't touch it, any of them. I don't care, don't."

Venom don't like the new rules, but comply. _For now_.

 

Eddie got undressed and filled the water up with cold water "this is gonna _suck_ , but for the balls I will."

Venom _does not_ like the cold water, neither does Eddie, but the cold is better than the pain.

Eventually Venom and Eddie drifts to sleep.

Venom is the first who wakes up, feeling their body stiff, Eddie doesn't wake up, his heart beats slow.

 

Venom forms himself around Eddie and grabs a towel and walks into the bedroom.

He pats down Eddie through opend passages of himself.

 

He ~~successfully~~ wrapped Eddie in a blanket and presses their slime into Eddie, filling him up with heat.

 

Eddie wakes up a while later, he looks around "uh, why am I a burrito?"

**DONT TALK ABOUT FOOD, WE'RE HUNGRY**

"Sorry, _but_?"

**YOU PASSED OUT, WE WERE COLD. WE FIXED.**

"Oh, _thank you_ , but _uh,_ the pressure _kiinda_ makes my balls feel pain"

 

Venom felt around and sure enough, it was true.

"Ok so-" Eddie untangled himself out and took his phone that was on the bed, he searched up on Google.

"okay come out for a second, you see this?"

Venom slithered his head out of Eddie's shoulder to look at the many pages.

**YES**

"read these, do as they say, and I'm gonna pass out again, ok bye" he said before his head fell onto the bed.

**OK WE READ, WE FIX.**

 

Venom read and many of the pages suggest ice bags and **_don't touch the balls_**. But as he goes further down and onto the next page, it comes up _"what can you do to help if your boyfriend got nicked in the boys"_

 

Venom ~~ofc~~ found this article much more helpful.

It lists up to make the _bf_ lie down on his back, manually _separate_ the balls from eachother CAREFULLY so they're on each side of the sack. 

Slide the thumb around each and feel for 'cracks'. Also it says despite the _bfs_ arguments; place one of the balls, if you're sure which one got kicked/take the broken one, and wrap your tongue around it and suck lightly, **no teeth**. _Teeth right now are your enemy. Its the balls enemy._

 

 

**BUT HE SAID _NOT_ TO TOUCH _THERE_. BUT _ALSO_ TO DO WHAT THE PAGES SAY. WE DO WANT TO MAKE EDDIE _FEEL_ BETTER... **

Venom felt his _hunger_ linger, not for food but for **YES, WE WILL... _LICK_.**

 

He placed Eddie out, gently from the inside lifting limp body parts around.

**WHATS THIS?**

Venom gently lifted the flaccid member, he flopped it upwards.

 

He gently did as the article said, Eddie moved to the touch but didn't wake up.

Venom made a finger without claws and gently rubbed.

Eddie reacted to that alot, he started to gasp due to pain then slowly for _pleasure_.

He made small noises with his throat, Venom found it fascinating and continued to the next step.

 

 _Licking_.

 

He wasn't sure how to do this _exactly_ , so he looked up a video of someone doing it, he'd been observant how to search on Google.

He turned the sound off, _didn't want to wake Eddie,_ and watched, the girl in the video seemed to also _suck_ , which Venom saw the guy liked. Also that the flaccid thing wasn't a soft flop there, but that wasn't Venom's concern _right now._

 

 

**RIGHT, WE FIX NOW.**

Venom confirmed as he let his tongue out and _licked_ and _tasted_ Eddie, in a way he didn't know possible. 

The taste was different here, it tasted like, _oxytocin_.

_**MMMHH~** _

Venom let out, he could somewhat feel it himself, being _connected_ to Eddie.

 

Eddie started twitching his body, Venom held down his legs, he let his tongue wrap around the ball and moved it as if he _milking_ it.

To that motion Eddie sat up in a gasp

 **"WHAT. ARE YOU DOING?! LET _THAT_ \-- STOP!"** Eddie screamed, Venom stopped and came eye level with him **WHY ARE YOU YELLING? I DID WHAT THE ARTICLE _SAID_ , AND _YOU_ SAID TO DO _WHATEVER_ THE PAGE SAID.**

 

Eddie looked at the alien then at his phone "this... _this is porn_ , why are you watching porn?!" 

 

**THE ARTICLE SAID LICK, AND I DIDNT KNOW, SO I GOOGLED.**

 

Eddie was shocked "you-- _hah_ , you _googled_?" 

Venom nodded.

 

Eddie had a million thoughts racing around, Venom came closer to his face **READ THE ARTICLE, _EDDIE_**.

And Eddie did, as soon as he laid down Venom went back to what he did, which Eddie didn't notice before a tongue wrapped itself around his nut. 

" _NO_ STOP" Eddie sat up again "okay, don't do that, I'm gonna read _this_ \-- in fact don't do that again, _ever_." 

 

Venom sulked and placed his head so he looked right at the bruised sack.

 _Okay that's creepy, just staring at them but sure fine whatever..._ Eddie thought, and Venom heard.

 

Minutes went on and Eddie tensed up by each paragraph, he eventually looked at the video Venom had found.

A slight _twitch_ caught Venoms attention, the floppy thing moved, he didn't do it, and he was sure it was a body part Eddie couldn't move.

He looked at it with _fascination_ , the longer Eddie watched the video; the more **solid** the thing became. It rose itself up from its position.

 

**EDDIE**

 

"Not _now_ , Venom."

 

Venom lifted his head up and looked at the thing standing proud.

He looked at Eddie biting his lip, he went to see the video with him.

" _Ah man_ , no, no-" Eddie pushed Venom back a bit.

**EDDIE, WHY DOES IT DO THAT?**

" _What_ does _what_ do?" Eddie asked confused, before looking down " _shit_!"

Eddie sat up and put a pillow over it, in the action he also slapped his balls. 

His face went blue and he froze.

" _o u c h_ "

 

 

**EDDIE, WE CAN HELP.**

"No, no no-" 

**WE WATCHED THE VIDEO, WE KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

"I can't ask you to do that, its extremely selfish.... and _wrong_ "

**...ITS NOT SELFISH, IF WE WANT IT TOO.**

Eddie's eyes went wide, his cheeks flushed, his dick _twitched_.

"Y-you?"

**YOU TASTE LIKE...**

Venom licked Eddie's cheek 

**_OXYTOCIN_ **

He purred.

 

 **"Oh**... oh yeah.. _uh_.. fuck. ok. **Yes** _sure_. " Eddie laid down and burried his face in another pillow.

He could hear Venom purr with delight.

He felt the pillow being lifted off, and the tongue wrap it self around the balls, rubbing them together.

" _Ahhhhfffuck_ " Eddie mumbled.

A tentacle took over the rubbing, while Venom looked at the thing radiating oxytocin.

He placed his tongue and the base and licked slowly up the ridge, his tip caught a taste of precum and he felt the hunger.

 

**EDDIE**

 

" **Ohh, yeah**.. what _yeah_?" Eddie looked up, face flushed red.

**HOW DOES IT GO BARE?**

"...bare?"

**LIKE THE MAN IN THE VIDEO**

" _Bare_... OH, UH you mean-- _right so_ , I'll do it--"

**NO, WE MUST DO IT. TELL US HOW.**

"Y-you _must_? Oh, well, ok. Pull down, _gently_ , the skin... you can use--"

Venom wrapped his tongue around the mast and slid the foreskin down, the sensation got Eddie to shoot his hips up, "- _your hands_!! Not your-- awh, fuck! shit!!" 

Venom smelled the _approval_ and did the motion again, with his tongue.

" **OH** , _oh god_... oh my god..." Eddie mumbled as he laid down again.

Venom smiled wide and continued, Eddie's moans caught both of them off guard; Eddie putting his hand over his mouth and Venom smiled smugly.

 

He pulled the skin as far down as he could, there it was, _throbbing with delight._

The tongue licked the head back and forth, under the lines, around and flicked it.

Eddie was a mumbling moaning mess, both _mentally_ and _vocally_.

Venom tried to hide his teeth and sucked down, Eddie twitched and shot his hips up, _which just crashed with Venom's face._

 

**EDDIE?**

 

_"Aahhhhhh--hahahha **wow** ok, I didnt-- didn't know you could do that wow"_

 

**DOES IT DISPLEASE YOU?**

"displease? _Dis_ \-- **no** , _no_ , no, it doesn't. More like _please_ me... _More_... _fuck_..."

 

**AS YOU WISH.**

Venom smirked, going down again.

 

Eddie grabbed the sheets until his knuckles turned _white_ , he choked on air as he felt the slime move around his sensitive head, down his _ridge_ and back up with more force.

Venom licked up all that _came_ out, his tongue twirled the hole. Eddie put his legs up automatically, Venom looked down and smirked.

 

**CAN WE?**

" _What_?" Eddie gasped out

Venom demonstrated with his tongue down the hole on the head.

Eddie moaned " _ahh_ , UH??? **Yes** " he'd never thought about it, but wouldn't that hurt?

**IF IT HURTS, WE STOP.**

Eddie nodded to that, he inhaled and embraced for the unknown by the _unknown_.

 

Venom slid his tongue down the hole, the tongue was thicker than what Eddie thought and tensed up, Venom stopped "I'm ok" Eddie gasped.

 

The tongue found itself at the end of the member and at the beginning at the tubes, it flicked one. Eddie gasped intensely and Venom felt something _warm_ at the tip, he pulled it out and was in awe at the liquid that poured out.

Eddie's body shook and more dripped out of his member, his body fell numb and quiet.

 

**EDDIE?**

no answer.

**MHHMM~**

Venom purred as he looked at the mess, he had semen dripping down; his tongue made short work for that. One swoop and it was all gone.

The taste, it was _bitter_ but _sweet_... 

**HUNGRY**

"Yeah _yeah_ wait... _soon_..." Eddie mumbled from his slumber.

**THIS TASTE GOOD**

"Sure ok.. go for it" 

Venom cleaned up the remaining cum, the member was soft again.

Venom pumped it once and some came _dripping_ out.

He smiled and sucked.

 

" _Mmmhhh_ \- _wha_ \-- what? **Venom?? _Stop!_** "

With a wet bop Venom looked up

**_YOU_ SAID OK**

"I DIDNT KNOW YOU _MEANT_ \--" Eddie gestured to his dick "you know what fine, _thank you_." He got up and Venom hung from his shoulder.

 

 

The showering was quiet, and Eddie appreciated that.

He put on clothes and grabbed his keys.

**ARE WE GOING OUT TO EAT?**

"Yeah, that was the plan. You said you were hungry?"

**HMMM... NOT _ANYMORE_.**

Eddie stopped. 

"What? _How_?"

Venom formed a head and smiled wide

" _Ooh_... _wow_.. uhm.. "

Eddie put his keys back.

" _Let's_ watch tv then" he said flopping down.

A while went by, nobody said anything.

"So uh, Venom?"

**YES EDDIE?**

" _Soo_ , what was all that about anyhow? Was it-" he swallowed "- _just_ to help me, because of the article or?" He didn't know what he _wanted_ but he had to ask.

 

Venom faced Eddie, his tongue licked his entire face, Eddie went _pale_.

"Asdfghjkl" he pushed him back "I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO DO THAT" 

 

**WE LIKE THE FEELING OF EDDIE**

Venom rubbed against Eddie's face

**THE SENSATION**

Venom took over Eddie's arms, and as Venom he touched Eddie's chest

**THE SMELL**

A shiver went up his spine as Venom nuzzled his neck.

**THE _TASTE_**

His tongue went between his lips and down his throat, Eddie gaged.

 

Eddie was starstruck, his pulse high, pupils wide, throat dry. " _Ahh_... I see" he bit his lower lip. Venom watched with glee, 

"Well, I don't.. _hate you_ , or _what_ you _did_... then or just now..." Eddie shyly said, "and won't hate it in the future either, if you want it, and not just because I do?"

Venom's eyes lit up.

**WE WANT YOU, EDDIE, ALL OF YOU.**

 

"Ah ok good, good ok."

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg where do I begin? Other than I'm sorry.  
> I saw the movie and the gay just... happened  
> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯  
> I read some fanfics and went to sleep and just.. dreamt about it ... o.o  
> So I wrote this, and yes maybe I should've split it up and made more? But I kinda just fack that and wrote ALL I WANTED AND DEAR GOD NEEDED... *coughs*  
> So this is one fic, hope you liked it ♡
> 
> Ok so the ice water? I doubt that helps? And I don't know how to fix ball pain cuz I don't have them xD


End file.
